


supplication (let's end this agony)

by EllaYuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27943910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: Dean stands up, head lowered. "Always comes when I call, my ass," he mutters under his breath, disappointed and hurt.In Heaven, Dean prays.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166





	supplication (let's end this agony)

"Come on, Cas, don't be a dick. I know you can hear me. I know you have your ears on, and that your wings are all nice and strong again. Kid ratted you out. _So_ . Wherever you are. _Get your feathery ass down here._ "

Dean opens an eye, peeks around, before opening the other as well. Nothing. _Of-fucking-course_. Cas is back to ignoring Dean's prayers. 

Which, if anyone were to ask Dean, is ridiculous on so many levels. One being that they're both in Heaven now, so it would be even easier for Cas to hear him and come to him. And another being that… well, Dean had thought they'd be past this by now, even given recent… developments. (Apparently not.)

He sighs. Feels that vice around his heart tightening a little bit more. " _Please_. Just. I need to see you, man."

A beat. 

Two. Three.

Dean stands up, head lowered. "Always comes when I call, my ass," he mutters under his breath, disappointed and _hurt_.

And he's so far down into his wallowing, he misses the sound of beating wings. "I do."

Dean almost gets whiplash, his head turns so fast. His breath and his heart both stutter in his chest. His eyes start stinging. "Cas." He takes a step forward.

"Hello, Dean."

The words aren't even fully out of Cas' mouth before Dean closes the space between them and wraps his arms around him. _"Cas,"_ he says again, and he will forever deny it came out sounding close to a wail. 

Then, after a small eternity, he pulls back, holds Cas by the shoulders, and looks him straight in the eyes. "How many times does a guy have to say 'never do that again' before it gets through your thick skull and _stays there?"_

Cas blinks owlishly at him. "I'm," he starts. "What? Oh. _Oh_. I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean shakes him, once, and not all that hard. "I don't want you to be sorry, I want you to stop dyin' on me. I-" He takes a breath. "I want you to stop leaving me."

And it's not as difficult as he'd thought it would be. And neither is kissing Cas, at long last, when the angel looks wide-eyed at him and says "Alright."


End file.
